


Backdoor Pleasure

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Juntoshi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun needs something before each concert begins; Ohno always makes sure he gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backdoor Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> 4th fic for the rainbowfilling XD -- for the Prompt : Waiting for the stage to be set
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry.

“The wardrobe staffs are due in about half an hour,” Jun mumbles distractedly and he hums in response, shifting his weight on his other knee; it would only make so little difference if he’s going to pull away just to answer Jun properly because he knows Jun is merely trying to keep his brain working even when he’s obviously so out of it. “Might as well – _ahh_ – be there before they roll in the costumes,” Jun follows with a hitch in his breath that makes him want to smile, though he cannot.

The urge to nod is stopped by Jun’s hand flying on top of his head, fingernails scraping across his scalp. He smiles and then hollows his cheeks, hard enough that Jun’s fingers wound through his hair a bit painfully and stars tugging till he’s unconsciously letting out little keening sounds that he knows will make Jun gasp in return.

Jun does gasps right then and he pulls back quickly enough to keep Jun from coming prematurely; Jun’s breathing is ragged when he looks up to check him out, smiling to himself when Jun’s fingers move to pinch at his ears, deft and perfectly manicured fingers tweaking his earlobes in retaliation.

“You in charge of wardrobe now too?” he asks, ducking slightly to nibble at one of Jun’s balls before proceeding on licking his way up to the base, leaving the head tingling in anticipation; he knows Jun is watching him, and even in the semi-darkness he can see the way Jun’s throat is moving as he swallows thickly, fingers carding through his hair almost too roughly. “Next time you’d be taking over the directing and we’d end up recruiting someone new to replace you,” he mumbles, purposely ignoring Jun’s attempt at pushing himself back inside his mouth with a groan. “I don’t mind if it’s Toma, but you should train him well before we accept him – he should learn how to smack Aiba on the head without leaving any permanent damage on the man,”

That seems to throw Jun into a giggling fit. “That’s not going to happen, Leader,” Jun says, tugging him down by the ears softly, guiding his mouth back into Jun’s still raging hard on. “You know I just want to make sure everything’s – _shit_ – perfect, right?”

He hums and sucks Jun back into the heat of his mouth, pumping the base of Jun’s cock slowly. They still have about twenty minutes before the costume people arrives, and he knows better not to rush things when Jun has a lot of things to focus on after this.

Like making sure the lightings and the monitors are working properly, so as their microphones and the Junior’s formation; Jun also takes responsibility for keeping Aiba’s allergy medication easily accessible, as well as Sho’s energy drinks, and Nino’s protein bars and disgusting vending machine coffee fix.

Jun takes care of everyone in Arashi, and as their Leader, he takes it as his job to take care of Jun the best and only way he can.

He sucks down on Jun’s cock and Jun thrashes his head back with a moan so loud it surprised them both; he stills for a brief second and he grins, mouth still full of Jun’s cock and receives a not-so-gentle cuff round the back of his head from one of Jun’s accessories-missing hands, fortunately.

Outside the door, they can hear people moving and talking, staffs running here and there to complete their tasks before Arashi go on stage; it had been their unspoken agreement – him and Jun – for him to come in an hour earlier before everyone else (at least those that are supposed to perform with them) to help Jun unwind, rejuvenate or to put it simply, help take Jun’s mind off of so many things he had put upon his shoulders ever since they found out Jun’s rather amazing ability to plan out an equally amazing concert.

“Leader,” Jun growls, moving his hips and thus effectively bringing him into the very physical present, opening his mouth wider and tilting his head a little to the right; Jun is moaning within seconds, fingers scrabbling for purchase – finding his shoulders to be somewhat solid and steady to grip upon as he pushes his hips and fucks his Leader’s mouth as softly as he can manage.

He lets Jun set the pace this time, bracing himself on Jun’s legs even as his knees threaten to give way; but he always prided himself to be most reliable at times when his bandmates think he’s mostly sleeping, staring up at Jun through half-lidded eyes as he works hard to bring Jun into completion.

He’s bobbing his head up and down when someone yells from outside about some electric cables that needed to be replaced, and a whine slips out from the back of Jun’s throat at the same time he sucks Jun’s cock hard, and Jun comes with a wordless cry not even a second after.

  

#

Ten minutes before they go on stage, he feels Jun’s hand settling around his elbow; he turns and sees their youngest member mouthing ‘thank you’ and he nods back, contemplating whether returning ‘anytime’ is the proper reply before Jun goes back to his former position and he is left shrugging, thinking, there’s always anytime anyway and Jun knows it.

Another nudge and this time, it’s Nino.

“J looks pretty refreshed,” the gamer muses, re-arranging his scarf; he shrugs and vaguely realizes that Nino is leaning just when he hears the director starts counting down the seconds, and Nino’s voice is almost drown out by the screaming crowd. “And you look like you need the exact same thing you did to him to wake you up, Ohchan, hmm?”

He elbows Nino and grins, turning to the younger man to see that Nino sure knows what he’s talking about, judging with the way Nino’s left hand is creeping behind him to cop a feel; well, there should be someone to take care of Leader too afterall, so he winks at Nino before covering his mic and whispering,

“There’d be an almost eight minute break for Sho-chan and Aiba-chan’s solo,” he whispers, patting Nino’s butt. “Meet me in the back?”

Nino’s grin is so, so wicked as he licks his lips. “Will do,” he says, “oh, and Ohchan,”

“Yes?”

“Next time you plan on distracting J, call me, okay?”

He pinches Nino’s hip this time, but doesn’t answer; he values his life more than a few minutes of bliss he’s sure he’s going to get with both Jun and Nino there but he’s not that stupid.

He can always keep his bandmates happy (and satisfied) even if he does it in four separate times anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
